


Silence

by Maelytie (MaelytieMenades)



Series: Between the Buried And Me [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaelytieMenades/pseuds/Maelytie
Summary: 1940-1941年左右发生的，柯克兰兄弟之间的一件小事
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 米英
Series: Between the Buried And Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836778
Kudos: 1





	Silence

我抬起眼，垂下手，那张被仔细叠好藏起来秘密地送到我手上的满是折痕的信纸划过空气发出猎猎的响声。它差点就从我手中飘走了，因为我没有力气握紧它。

我从医院的窗户往外望去，天色灰黄，燃烧产生的黑烟还没有散尽。残破不堪的街道上行走着沉稳默然的人群，他们淡定而熟练地绕过随处可见的瓦砾堆。一切都在继续着。即使伦敦已经变成一片焦土，一切也都还在艰难地继续着。

也许除了某些东西。

我再次低下头去，抬起手来，视线又一次落在那张软绵绵的信纸上。

——“我不得不遗憾地通知您……”

我轻轻呼了一口气，也许我本该发出叹息。

就是这样了。

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

炮火声渐渐远去，我知道我们的房子已经垮塌。地下室的天花板裂开了，有一部分已经摇摇欲坠。我的喉咙干涩难受，长时间毫无意义地嘶吼使它暂时失去了发声的能力。没有人回应我。他们都不能回应我。我隐约知道发生了什么，但我不想去思考它。

是的，别想。然后你就得救了。

我不知道过了多久他们才把我挖出来。那时天是黑的。我站在地面上看见一片混乱。我们的房子已经变成了瓦砾堆。一旁的担架上躺着被白布盖着的尸体。我毫无感觉毫无道理地掀开了那块布。彼得。他的眼睛显然是被他们合上的，脸上有几道黑紫色的血迹，肌肉还维持着惊恐和痛苦的表情，皮肤的颜色已经开始变化了。我看见他几乎被压成肉酱的手臂和血肉模糊的双腿。我重新用白布盖好了他，习惯性地掖好了肩膀的部分，然后才发觉这么做没有意义。

到那里去做个好孩子，彼得。在上帝面前表现得乖乖的，然后他就会送你一个天使。再也没有让你厌烦的说教了。

我离开他。他们似乎还在寻找着安和乔治。也许他们做不到。那两个人更有可能变成了断肢，变成了骨头块和肉泥。炸弹爆炸的地方离他们太近。我环视四周，看见救援人员在连绵的瓦砾堆里搜寻翻找，远方的天空被染成红色，地面升腾起滚滚浓烟。

我觉得后脑上的伤口在隐隐作痛。

他们把我送到了临时的避难所。那里聚集了一些刚刚失去房子的人，也许他们也失去了亲人。大多数人是沉默的，有些人在低声地交谈，还有人在笑——不自然的低笑声。茫然无措在平静的外表下四处冲撞着。我脑中一片混沌，丧失了思考能力。他们死了。我对自己说。他们都死了。我又重复了一次。但这毫无效果。我平静得让人惊讶。

我走到墙角，靠着墙面缓缓地坐下，松垮地抱住自己的膝盖，把脸埋在手臂中。然后我睡着了。

接下来的一周是不曾间断的轰炸，我们躲在地铁站里，听见地面上炸弹不断爆炸的声音。我偶尔不顾阻拦地到地面上去走动，街道已经被毁得不成样子，到处都在燃烧，黑烟遮蔽了天空，即使在白天也看不到太阳。我能听见德国轰炸机的声音，它们呼啸而过，扔下炸弹。可想而知阻塞气球没有起到什么作用。它们如入无人之境。没有遭遇拦截，什么都没有。伦敦在邀请它们轰炸自己。

我看着炸弹落下激起火光然后又一道黑烟升上天空。我想知道是否有一颗能命中我，就像命中我们的房子那样。

我看着伦敦变成灰烬。

我接到那个电话是在第七天的早晨，轰炸的间隙。那时我已经被转移到了地面的避难所，那里人很少。通讯的情况很糟糕，我根本没有指望任何人联系我……不会有人联系我。当接线员用询问的语调喊“柯克兰先生”的时候，我过了一阵子才反应过来，那是在叫我。

听筒里是一片杂音。

“乔治？”

我听见威尔斯的声音。

我长长地呼了一口气，在听筒里激起更大的杂声。

“乔治？”

威尔斯的声音模糊而不稳定。

“……是我，亚瑟。”

“Well……亚瑟。……乔治呢？”

他那么急切地想要找乔治做什么呢。

“死了。”

我没有花时间去想委婉的说法。我已经太久地沉浸在混沌感中，忘记了如何思考。

威尔斯沉默了很久。杂音让我觉得他可能已经挂上了电话。

“……什么时候？”

“第一天。”

“安呢……彼得还好吗？他是不是被吓坏……”

“不。没有。他们都很好。”

我几乎语带嘲讽，虽然我并不想这样。

“那就……”

“他们都死了。”

更长时间的沉默。

“诺斯呢？”

听上去他还抱有某种程度的希望。哦——诺斯。

“死了。”

“……”

“在敦刻尔克。”

我在他沉默的间隙又补上了一句，但这些话在我黑暗的脑海里没有带出任何有关的画面或应有的感情，什么也没有。

我听见更加混乱更加大声的杂音。

“亚瑟——你还好吗？”

我几乎没能听清他的问话。

“我很好。”

“那就好，”他低声说，声音和背景的杂音混在一起，“那就好。”

我觉得我们的谈话就要结束了。威尔斯不会再说什么了。我们一向无话可说。

“……情况怎么样？”

过了一阵子我才反应过来他是在问伦敦。

“很糟。”

“……嗯。”

“到处都烧起来了。”

“我知道。”

“很多人死了。”

“……我知道。”

“全是德国佬的飞机烟熏得我们连太阳都看不——”

“亚瑟，你要振作。”

“Go to hell.”

我脱口而出。哦，不。一直低着头坐在窗边的几个人闻声抬头扫了我一眼又低下头去。哦，不。厌倦和恼怒在一瞬间爆发，它们突然冲出来，我措手不及。但是上帝知道我不想这么说，至少不是对威尔斯。我想对他解释但是开不了口。

又是长长的一阵沉默。

“别这样。”

“你们在哪里？”

某种无以言表的情绪驱使我这么问。

“在基地。”

“为什么？”

上帝啊——我为什么要这样问他。

“哦，亚瑟，我们不能，我们没有……，”他说得很费力，“我们不能起飞，情况坏透了。”

“伦敦一点防御措施都没有。”

停下。

“我知道……”

“那些气球根本就是笑话。”

哦，不——

“冷静，亚瑟，并不是我们——我们并不想……但是不行，我们损失太惨重了，我们就是不能……”

“炸弹直接炸到房子边上，他们都被炸死了，你知道么彼得——”

“亚瑟！”

我无法停下来。

“——你知道么彼得被房梁压死了，你知道他的表情是什么样的么——”

“你振作一点。”

他的声音听上去很压抑。

“你们在哪里？”

我无法控制自己。

“别……”

“伦敦烧起来了。”

别这样——

“我知道但是我们——”

“你们在哪里？”

别问了。

“我们没有办法——”

“如果我是你我就——”

停下。

“亚瑟！！”

“——会驾驶飞机到这里来即使我会死你知道么伦敦已经——”

快停下。

“你冷静一点……”

“——被毁掉了你知道么你这个、你们这群懦夫——”

上帝啊我要怎么才能阻止自己——

“你凭什么这么说。”我从他平静的声音中听见了愤怒。

“凭你们还没有死。”

哦，不。

避难所里的所有人的目光都集中在了我身上。

杂音，沉默。

“要不是远征军的蠢货把东西全部扔在了法国我们也不会变得这么惨。”

我听见他用平静的声音这么说。我感觉到了冰凉的绝望。

“你想说什么？”

“你们没派上一点用场。”

这刺痛了我。

“那又怎样？”

“你们就应该——”

“我们在前线战斗！……，”我不自觉地抬高了音调，我的声音扭曲了，“你们在干什么？！你们在等着伦敦被炸毁！！”

“哦是的——你知道该死的为了掩护你们回来我们损失了多少人么——”

“那又怎样？”

“——你知道为了抵抗他们我们的基地都已经差不多全部瘫痪了么——”

“那又怎样？！”

“你们——你做了什么，除了狼狈地撤回来然后在这里大言不惭地指责我们之外？！”

“你又做了什么——你不就是缩在你们的破烂基地里怕死地不敢出来——”

“你要是那么想死的话你为什么不去死呢。”

他的话刺伤了我。

“Go to hell.”

“你有什么资格这么说，你们这群、你这个废物——”

“你又派上了什么用场？！除了像个小丑那样开着飞机在天上躲避德国佬之外？！”

不……这没有意义，快停下。

“没有人在躲避！！！”

“那你们现在在干什么？”

别再问了。

“我们会上战场，我会证明给你看——”

“你们现在在干什么？！”

停下……停下。

“你又在干什么？！”

“干你屁事——你们是饭桶吗？！”

“你懂什么？！”

爆炸声，玻璃震响，地面颤动。杂音，杂音，更嘈杂更大声的杂音。我呆立着，僵硬地握着听筒，看见窗外又一股随着炸裂的火光升起的黑烟。

通讯被切断了。

轰炸又开始了。

结束了。

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

——“我不得不遗憾地通知您……”

写这封信的是个年轻的中尉，看上去像是威尔斯的朋友，也可能是他的部下。严厉的审查让他费劲了脑筋才想出把信送出来的办法。他的措辞谨慎考究，似乎以为收到信的人会是乔治。威尔斯什么也没有告诉他，只是让他写这封信。他在嘲笑我。他击落了4架飞机然后死在了战场上。他证明给我看。

最终我们把他们赶走了。他们把他们赶走了。毫无意义的胜利降临在这座毫无意义地变成废墟的城市上，带着矫揉造作的惨烈和矫揉造作的荣光。

我透过医院的窗户俯瞰大片瓦砾堆。司空见惯的行人默然沉稳地走过面目全非的街道。

就是这样了。

-FIN-


End file.
